


Stay

by fleetingmusings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingmusings/pseuds/fleetingmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime doesn't want Brienne to leave after sharing one night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta, Coraleeveritas, for being so sweet and encouraging, and for her always supportive feedback!

Jaime watched the lights go down, the soft glow of the city dimming before his eyes, the hum of distant traffic fading away.

He breathed in deeply as a rare feeling of contentment settled over him, and found himself wishing that time would come to a standstill.

“I should go…” he heard her mumble, bringing him back to the present.

Jaime turned over to see that the blonde was getting up, her back facing him as she searched for her clothes in the darkness.

“Wait,” he called out to her, not knowing what else there was to say.

Most of the women Jaime had been with overstayed their welcome. They were pretty, lithe little things, but they never managed to hold his interest for long. And then there was _her_. She who once meant everything to him. Stolen moments and secret trysts that had turned into empty beds and lonely mornings. Jaime realized he could never have more from her, so he had reluctantly walked away, knowing that he deserved someone he wouldn’t have to share, someone who wanted to stay.

The days had become routine and monotonous after that, the nights hollow and void of meaning. He had no one to come home to, no one to call his own. As Jaime looked at the girl sitting on the edge of his bed, all he knew was that he didn’t want her to go. For just one moment last night, she had eased the pain. In this moment, she was all he needed.

Jaime reached across the sheets, still warm and disheveled from where she had lain.

She closed her eyes and sighed at his touch, and Jaime felt her resolve weakening. His fingers traced her outline lightly, lingering over every freckle. Freckles he had kissed and devoured, freckles he had never known before but now craved.

He pulled her close, nuzzling his scruff against her neck, listening to her soft, encouraging moans. He brushed his lips against her jaw, her skin smooth and supple, irresistible. He needed to feel all of her. Again.

Jaime drew her mouth to his, but just as he was about to claim her, she pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” She was flushed and flustered, suddenly aware of her naked body, covering herself with her long arms as if he hadn’t already seen every inch of her.

Jaime frowned, letting his frustration show. If she wanted to leave, then so be it. She would be just like all the others, forgettable and insignificant. So then why did his stomach drop at the thought of losing her? Jaime shook his head. It wasn't as though she belonged to him. She was never his to lose.

“I can’t believe this is real. He couldn't possibly...” Jaime thought he heard her mutter to herself as she fumbled for her keys.

_Did she regret it? Does she have someone waiting for her?_

Jaime struggled to find the words. He wanted to tell her how great last night was, how sweet she tasted, something, anything that would ease her fears enough for her to lie back down beside him.

_Stay with me._

Instead he sat in silence as she got dressed, only glancing over her shoulder once to give him an apologetic smile before slipping out the door.

Jaime cursed himself for letting her go. Something about her felt different. Before he realized what was happening his feet were carrying him across the room and he was running down the flight of stairs, catching his breath at the glimpse of light blonde hair.

He had to know her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Smith's "Stay With Me" may have inspired this fic. I think we can all relate to needing that human touch and connection. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Here](http://fleetingmusings.tumblr.com/post/93144934581/stay-x) is the photoset I made for this piece.


End file.
